A Lifetime of Memories
by nettograf
Summary: Usagi and two of her orphan friends arrive a Hogwarts to find out about their past and their families. The same year, Harry Potter arrives. With 3 Magical Mischief Makers and the Boy Who Lived, who knows what'll happen? Vote for pairing.


"Usagi..."   
  
"5 myor minutes ..." Usagi grumbled, rolling onto her stomach. Usagi's caretaker tapped her foot on the soft blue carpeting impatiently. Counting mentally in her head '5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'  
  
"WAIT! I'm going to be late for the train!" Usagi sat up straight as a board and fell to the floor tangled with her sheets in her haste to get to the bathroom.   
  
"Noo!!! You vile creatures of fabric let me goooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard throught the small orphanage.   
  
Downstairs, her friends sighed.  
  
A Lifetime of Memories  
  
By: Frost  
  
Prologue - Finally There.  
  
-Platform 9 3/4-  
  
"Bye bye! See you this summer, Seiki-baa-chan!" The small group of kids chorused as the train took off. Usagi and her friends pulled their heads back from the window.   
  
"I heard that we have a potions professor who is really rotten." Kiri exclaimed. She had curly strawberry blond hair and bright hazel eyes.   
  
"Un. Haruka told us in her mail." Riku piped up. She was small for her age and had black hair and blue eyes.   
  
"We'll just see how rotten he is, then teach him a lesson." Usagi smirked. She had golden colored hair and azure colored eyes.   
  
They all had their hair to their mid back. Riku's and Usagi's were in 2 ponytails at the nape of their necks, Kiri's was in a braid. They all giggled/smiled to each other and put their hands together, pushed down and threw up their hands.   
  
"To The Magical Mischeif Makers!"   
  
----------  
  
Harry, and his new friend Ron in the next comptartment looked towards the compartment door questioningly.   
  
---------  
  
"Firs' Years! All Firs' Years!" A large man shouted. Usagi, Kiri, and Riku sat in the same boat with another girl, who's name was Hana Abott. [sp?] The boats suddenly lurched forward and started to move across the dark, murky looking lake. As they passed by some vines, they got a clearer look at Hogwarts. A while later, they were standing in front of two large doors with a strict looking Professor McGonagall. She lead them to the front of the Great Hall and set a stool and a hat in the middle, then started to call out their names. The three girls took this time to stare around in wonder. The ceiling was bewitched to show the weather and ghosts flew around frequently. They suddenly turned to each other and smiled. 'Wicked.' They thought.   
  
"Potter, Harry."   
  
Harry looked at Ron and he gave him a thumbs up. He sat there for a moment and the Great Hall suddenly fell into silence.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The said table clapped and cheered louder than they did before. Harry, feeling nervous walked quickly to his table, stumbling a bit.   
  
"Pulamir, Kiri!"   
  
Usagi and Riku smiled at her encouragingly as she stepped forward and put the hat on.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
It was decided which house they would be in then.   
  
----------- After sorting ----------  
  
The three friends sat together at the table, a few seats down from the small group of Weasleys. Dumbledor stood and announced a few strange words and all 2nd year students and above chorused a great 'thank you!' and food appeared on their tables.   
  
"Food! Wow! There's so many!" Usagi exclaimed happily as she quickly piled on a little bit of everything onto her dish. Kiri and Riku did the same, laughing all the way. A few minutes after the feast had started, a tall blond-haired girl and a slightly shorter aqua-haired girl walked over.   
  
"Haruka! Michiru!" Riku exclaimed, hugging them.   
  
"Congrats, girls." Haruka and Michiru smiled at them. They were from Gryffindor too. The people sitting across from the girls politely scooted over to let the two sit down. After the feast, everyone got up to go to their common rooms.   
  
"The Password is Flabberghast!" The prefect shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. The sleepy and full Gryffindors shuffled through the hole in the wall, yearning for a good night's sleep.   
  
Before they fell asleep, Usagi, Kiri, and Riku smiled at each other.   
  
"It's like a dream come true, ne?" Usagi said sleepily.   
  
"We're finally at Hogwarts." Kiri yawned.   
  
"Where we and our families belong." Riku mumbled.   
  
"Good night." Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Good night." Riku and Kiri chorused.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Good? Bad? Flame? Compliment? Suggestion? Continue? Stop?  
  
-btw- don't own anything that you've heard of before  
  
Pairings [if i do do a pairing, that is]:  
  
Usagi-   
  
Harry [overused]  
  
Draco [overused]  
  
Ron [wouldn't mind trying]  
  
Fred [wouldn't mind trying]  
  
George [wouldn't mind trying] 


End file.
